


Becoming

by RadioactiveJen



Category: Original Work, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, PTSD, Poetic, Poetry, Simon Armitage, Sweet Sweet Loving, War, the manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveJen/pseuds/RadioactiveJen
Summary: Loosely based of the imagery from The Manhunt by Simon Armitage





	Becoming

After the first phase, after passionate nights and intimate days, did he allow me to trace the frozen river which ran through his face. To feel the hurt of his gold, grazed heart and finger and thumb and handle and hold the rungs and struts of his broken ribs. Cold eyes of hurt and loss and a vessel full of contempt and loyalty. I lay him down, and he follows, numb and stiff with joints needing greasing and care and care and needing that I lust to give.  
He allows me, to trace where the bullet had come to rest, along mismatched bones and shivering skin and a broken heart held together by stitches of love and morphine. Forever I feel his eyes upon me but I have not the right or the desire to feel embarrassed, or ashamed, not of myself or of my man. He deserves nothing but adoration and nothing but adoration I will give.   
Explosions of colour. Like the flash of a muzzle and the pain before the bang dancing all over his skin. I rest my head on his torso and hear his heart. I thank lords that I do not believe in for bringing him here, to me, now. For me.  
Sex is not an intimacy I desire when I could be worshipping the trust of my love. Passion and intimacy forms not my desires but my privileges. And every day I shall love him as he loves me. And we will both go down in a battlefield levelled by peace. And he shall be my saviour.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based of the imagery from The Manhunt by Simon Armitage


End file.
